


Sleepwalker

by Shiptoendallships



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiptoendallships/pseuds/Shiptoendallships
Summary: Will is having episodes that cause him to sleepwalk, and on their first sleepover without the rest of the party, Mike finds out. Of course, Mike makes things better.





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I received on Tumblr! You can follow me there and submit prompts (my inbox is pretty much always open) at thingerstrangs2. I hope you like this! :)

Mike was staring at three sets of pajamas and trying to decide which one was the nicest to wear to Will’s for their sleepover tonight. He felt really silly for agonizing over it, because honestly, Will has seen all of his pajamas over the years with all of their sleepovers with the party.

But this was the first sleepover without the rest of the party around, and it was the first since he and Will had become increasingly flirty with one another. They weren’t officially a thing, but Mike really wanted it to be, so he was stressed. He finally picked the first set of pajamas he had gotten out, rolling his eyes at himself before stuffing them in his bag.

 -

When he arrives at Will’s, Joyce greets him and lets him know there’s pizza. Will is in the living room with Ghostbusters already queued up. The evening is… uneventful. In a good way. Things go well, there’s no awkwardness, and Will is being his adorable and flirty self.

It isn’t until they’re getting ready for bed that Mike notices that Will’s gotten quiet. “Hey… you okay?”

Will nods and Mike chalks it up to Will sharing his fear that this is their first sleepover without the rest of the party since they’ve been flirty. They talk about school, and about whatever the hell is going on with Eleven - or Jane, but none of the boys actually call her that - and Max, before finally drifting off to sleep.

-

It’s about 2 a.m. when Mike rolls over and reaches for Will to pull him closer… only his arm hits cold mattress. Immediately, he sits bolt upright, for a moment expecting that Will is just sitting at his desk drawing, as he’s prone to doing on sleepless nights. But a quick scan of the room reveals no sign of Will.

Getting up and moving quickly through the house, he’s becoming increasingly frantic when he doesn’t find Will anywhere in the house. He doesn’t want to wake Joyce or Jonathan yet and cause a panic, so he quietly opens the door and goes outside. Walking the perimeter of the house, he hears Will before he sees him.

There’s uncontrollable sobbing coming from just inside the edge of the forest behind the Byers’ house. Just as he gets up to Will, he screams Mike’s name and starts shaking. Mike immediately has sickening flashbacks to that day on the field when Will was possessed by the Mind Flayer and starts shaking Will while beginning to cry himself.

When Will wakes up and sees Mike’s face, he realizes it was a dream and starts crying even harder. Both of them are freaking out for separate reasons. Mike, because he needs to know if this was actually a flashback like the doctors used to say or if he’s having now-memories again and they’re right back at square one. Will, because he didn’t want to tell Mike about these episodes that are forcing him to relive his time in the Upside Down to begin with.

“I’m okay Mike, it was just a dream.”

“Are you sure? You’re positive it’s not back? This is you talking to me?”

Will puts his hands on either side of Mike’s face. “I promise. I know the difference, I can feel the difference now.”

Mike nods, and looks into Will’s eyes, seeing that he’s telling the truth but there’s still fear resting there. He steps back for a second and puts his arms on Will’s shoulders. “You know I’m not going anywhere right? In fact, I don’t really ever want to leave you to fend for yourself with these episodes ever again. I’m here.”

Will nods and looks down at the ground. Mike places a kiss on his forehead and hugs him close. “Alright, let’s get back inside. It’s October and my feet are _freezing_.”

Will laughs, and they begin maneuvering themselves back inside, which is proving difficult given that neither boy is willing to let go of the other. On their way back to bed, they pass by a very confused Jonathan, who is in the kitchen getting a glass of water. They just smile at him awkwardly and shuffle past.

-

They spend the rest of the night - neither of them is gonna sleep after that - talking through some of Will’s worst episodes, with Mike reassuring him the entire time, running his hands over Will’s back to soothe him. He’s got Will tucked into his arms, one hand on his back and the other running through his hair.

When first light starts creeping in, Mike sits up and turns to face Will. Will sits up and looks with concern at Mike’s sudden serious expression.

“William Byers I need to ask you something.”

“Y-yeah?” Will’s heart is beating a million times a minute now, thinking this is it. Mike doesn’t really believe him and is going to leave.

“Would you consider, maybe, being my boyfriend?” Mike is smiling softly, but he’s doing that weird thing with his foot that he’s done since the first day of kindergarten and he’s scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Will breaks out into the biggest smile he’s had in weeks.

“I don’t see how you even need to ask Wheeler. I’d never say no to you.” And all of the sudden, Mike is smiling just as big as Will, and swoops in with a tentative kiss. He pulls back with a wicked look in his eye, while Will looks on with trepidation.

”Nice, so my first act as your boyfriend is going to be to sit down to breakfast by your side while we tell your mom and Jonathan about these episodes.” Will looks terrified but Mike squeezes his hand. “As much as I’d like to be here all the time, I can’t be. I need to know you’re safe and taken care of.”

And that is why Will Byers loves him so much.


End file.
